The present invention generally relates to tables, and, more specifically, to tables with folding legs.
Portable tables have a variety of uses for situations in which a table is needed, but a permanent table is neither needed nor desirable. Portable tables often have legs that fold in order to provide ease of movement and storage of the table. Many conventional tables that have folding legs are bulky or awkward to collapse, move, and store, in part because of the manner in which the legs fold and the table collapses. Some conventional tables with folding legs have features designed to avoid such problems, but these features are often expensive or difficult to operate.